I Object
by iluvboys
Summary: IMPORTANT! story up 4 bids, read chapter 2, then read chapter 1 if u want 2 redo my story!Ichigo and Masayas wedding, what goes wrong
1. the wedding

a/n:IMPORTANT! ok, i know how i hate authors note, so i wont be long, as u know this is my first fanfic on here and i wouldnt really have written it yet if it werent for alot of the pplz here, i got alot of emails and things from friends on here who wanted me to write a story, them all would be to much to klist, but i would like you to thank roysraine, she keep reminding and reminding me that i havent wrote a fanfic yet, and i would really recomend her phantom of love story, its really good, anyway, this story is a few years after the defeat of deep blue and tmm a la mode never happened,(if u havent read tokyo mew mew, ask some1 for help, i'm not explaining anything, plus the age here is a little messed up)oh, and excuse my any mistakes, i dont have an editore

Disclaimer:if i owned tokyo mew mew do you think that masaya would still be alive? but i read all the fanfics here and alot of other places, so the plot of this story is mine, and think of your own

"talk"  
'think'  
ichigos pov

--------------------------

"this is just cold feet before the wedding, this is just cold feet before the wedding, this is just cold feet before the wedding"chatted a red head while walking the streets

'You peope are probably wondering what is going on here, well let me explain, you probably remember me from all the newspapers and things, i am your average super hero, well was, i was mew ichigo from tokyo mew mew, thats right, i was the one who defeated deep blue, but now i'm just a normal grown woman without any power, and at this moment i'm trying hard not to scare away that old lady across the street who keeps looking at me like i'm crazy, well how would she like to be stuck as me trying to find a bright red wedding dress, oh wait thats right, you dont know about the wedding, well as you remember the last thing that happened was me saving masaya and being happy hes alive, well that was two years ago when i was in love with him, now everyone thinks that we're soul mates and encouraged our wedding of course i still liked him, but i didnt think of what would happen when i said yes, especially because he asked in front of the whole population, well now i'm stuck here because he desided that red was my color and thats the color of my wedding dress to be, well do you know how hard it is to find a red wedding dress, especially that if i ask a store lady she gives me the same look as the old lady, and today is two days before the wedding, embarassing, oh wait, i see a little store here, let me stop by'

as ichigo walked in she looked around and couldnt find a clerk

"excuse me" she said

"yes"said another old lady from the counter

"i was looking for a red wedding dress and wwas wondering--"she was interrupted by the twin of that lady on the street

"RED! RED! are you crazy child, i dont sell red wedding dresses a red dress is only fit for the satans wedding"(a/n, sorry couldnt refuse, get it masaya the satan)she screamed

'so i left her store, and thats the last place i can look, well i'll just buy a normal red dress and he can complain all he wants'

---(a few hours and crazy old ladys later)

'ok, so i finally got my dress, a big poofy prom dress, it was that or gong in the kids department, so i bought it, now i wonder how this wedding looks compared to my dream wedding, lets see, in my dream wedding i wanted it to be in a big church with millions of people and my drides maids Zakuro, Lettuce and Minto would be wearing pretty pink dresses while little flower girl Pudding would be wearing a white little dress(a/n, in tmm ishigo is 16 and pudding is 8so if its about two years later she should be 10 and ichigo would be 18)i would be in a beautiful white dress that would be fit for a queen, a my beautiful blue eyed blonde husband would be in a tux, wait no no no no no, scratch that, and masaya would be in a white tux, eekkk, that sounds horrible, lets just skip that part, well and whats ,y wedding really like well i'm getting married in the park during the reain season because masaya wants it there and cant wait any longer, there will be practically no people there because thats the way masaya wanted a small wedding, i'll be in my red dress while he would be wearing a blue jean tux, and my only maid of honor who was gonna be Zakuro didnt wanna embarass herself in the lime dress that was a few sizes too small for pudding for crying out oud, so i barely got Lettuce for the job, and thats because i told her i wouldnt talk to her otherwise, thers no flower girl but his dog who has an allergy to flour(a/n bear with me here)would be carrying a tray that had a hole in the bottom and not rose pettals but bread crumbs would be fallen, andf then right after the wedding we would need to go to the vet for the dogs shot, my ingagment ring was a soda can opener(a/n you know the thing on the top of a soda can that u pull one side up to open the can)because he wasnt prepared, and my engagment ring was his great grandmothers ring that lost most of its stones and was turning rusty, well so much for my dream wedding, you ask why i let masaya plan it, well i have no idea, but he seems more inthusiastic then a little girl with her first doll, i dont even know why i'm marrying him, i used to think i luved him, but i was in love with the idea of love, but he and everyone else believes in perfect soul mates says we are it, so i went along'

---(morning of the wedding)

'great, its raining, now i have to walk on mushy grass and dirt to get to the altar, just perfect, and Ryou is supposed to pick me up since hes the best man'

DING DONG

"i'm coming i'm coming" yelled Ichigo as she opened the door

Royu stood there and stared "ichigo, why arent you dressed yet?"

she loked like she was about to cry "i am, you baka, this is my dress"

"what happened to white?"

"Masaya wanted red"

Ryou stood there and could only wonder why she went along with the idea, the only reason he was the best man was because of ichigo, but she seemed liked she didnt even care

while Ryou helped her get everything he kept seeing the look on her face, which looked like she was going to jail instead of getting marryed, and thats when he did something that surprised both of them, he thaught that he hid his feelings, but at that moment he dropped what he was holding grabbed her, spun her around, and gave her a soul searching kiss

'what am i doing, i'm getting marryed to masaya in less then an hour and here i am making out with his best man, but he never kissed me like this, this is what i imagined fairy tale kisses to be like not this!'

and to surprise both of them, ichigo responded, slowly, but she kissed him back, and they stood there kissing untill reality hit them like a ton of bricks, they sprang away from each other and stared

"You baka, how can you just kiss me, you're the best man" yelled ichigo

"well you didnt pull away either, you actually responded!"yelled ryou who couldnt know why he did it

"um, ok, this is just a um, a,... a good luck kiss"said ichigo so happely sa if it was true

"y-yeah, a good l-luck kiss"said ryou who was thinking that that was the worst excuse ever

and thats the way they left to the wedding

---(at the wedding)

everything was going as planned, well if u call everything and every1 covered in mud infront of a bare dead tree with an itching dog, pissed guests and the llok of a funeral the plan

"we are gathered here to witness the joining--"started the preist

"i object" interrupted ichigo

"b-but you're the bride!"yelled the preist

"actually i would have to object too" said ryou

"but i'm not even there yet" yelled the preist who was already in a bad mood from the whole thing

"i object"yelled a woman who was covered in mud and looked like she ran/slid the whole way here

"and who are you"inquired the preist

"his wife"she replied while pointing to masaya

"oh hi honey"said masaya

"i object to her objection" yealled a man whos attire was the same as the woman

"and you are"the preist looked confused

"her husband"pointed the man to the woman who just announced to be masayas wife

"i object"yelled kish appearing out iof the sky

the preist looked like he was about to cry

"i wanna join, i wanna join, i object na no da" said the over hyper pudding

"get in line" yelled the preist

"let me get this straight,you're marryed to an already married woman and you wanna marry me" said ichigo who just stoood there while everyone yelled

"yeah" answered masaya who didnt seem to notice how much deeper he was digging his grave

thats when Ichigo fainted and Ryou picked her up and carryed her to his car(which they came in)and to the hospital

------------------------------------

ok, i dont really know what to ut next, i was gonna finish it here, but if u want a better happier ichigo ryou ending(thats the only way i'll finish, so dont as for kish)rewiev, and i might finish or do a sequel which wouldnt be humor but romance, this was just an idea i got when i finished watching the series, and untill now i didnt write it 


	2. STORY SALE!

ok pplz, heres the deal, i kno im a bad authorand i think this story can b waaay better, truthfully, i wrote the story only because of the whole i object thing, i thaught the senario was funny, but n e wayz, i decided 2 have sum fun, im holding like a contest thing, so if u wanna write my story the theme n e wayz u can, but i have 3 rules, its gotta b called i object, its gotta end ryou and ichigo, and its gotta have the whole wedding senario, if u dont follow the rules, theyre u're plagarising my story, and i dunno wat the reward will b 4 the winner, but i will look at the storys, read them all, c how many reviews they get, though tat wont b tat oimportant cause u can review your storywith a diff nick, so n e wayz, if u have n e reward ideas, contact me, and if u wanna use the story, u gota contact me, cause i dont wanna miss n e thing, so read the first chpter, and c if u wanna give it a try, thx pplz,


End file.
